catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Scarheart
I thought he was in Windclan Foxclaw33My talk! 19:06, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Errrrr..... Cloudstar told him to come back next greenleaf...... :/ -I like Sage 20:47, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Yea also Just being annoying IS HE FOXKIT, FROSTKIT,MUDKIT'S DAD! Adderpaw 21:56, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I hope so. That means that they're neice and nephew. :3 -I like Sage 21:59, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Sagestorm the docter said you only had 20 minutes left to live Adderpaw 22:54, January 16, 2011 (UTC) XD I love USS's videos. -I like Sage 23:01, January 16, 2011 (UTC) XP Me to Yeah, Cloudstar told him that. Then, Kuruka joined because his mate and unborn kits were there. So....I guess Scrappy can join. But guys seriously, WindClan has SO many cats that weren't clanborn in WindClan now. Kuruka, Silverkit, Sneerkit, Grace, Zoey, (sort of), Foxkit, Mudkit, and Frostkit. To be clear, no more rogues, kittypets, or loners can join WindClan xD So yes, Scrappy can join WindClan. What do you want his new name to be? And, since he's Foxclaw's character, it's up to her whether or not he's Jasmine's mate [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 23:24, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Yea I guess it is up to Foxclaw and Scrappy's new name is going to be Scarheart Adderpaw 23:28, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh, that's right. I had forgotten that you role played him, Adder. Well, if you want to make him Frostkit, Foxkit, and Mudkit's father, then you can. But, Foxkit will have to agree, since that would mean he would be the mate of her role play. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 23:36, January 16, 2011 (UTC) The good thing about life is that you know so much the bad thing in life the people forget stuff Adderpaw 23:41, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Can Jasmine be the last un-Clanborn cat :D? But still her name will be Jasmine. Kinda like Millie.... Foxclaw33My talk! 03:12, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :Oh Foxclaw I don't know...a whole family of non-clanborn cats in WindClan? I can absolutely assure you that a lot of the warriors won't be very happy with Cloudstar for this, and even she's starting to doubt herself. I'll just have to think about it for a little while. On a different matter, do you say yes to Scrappy being Jasmine's mate, and the father of Foxkit, Frostkit, and Mudkit? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:45, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Will maybe she can be a Ally of Windclan What do you say Foxclaw? Adderpaw 04:03, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm not saying that Jasmine can't join, it's not a definite no. I just need to think about it. I mean, Jasmine can be their ally now if she wants to, but she can't just come into the camp whenever she wants to, especially when Twolegplace is all the way on the other side of the forest [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:13, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Yea i did confirm that Jasmine is Scrappy's mate a while ago :P She can be like Harveymoon in Skylclan's Destiny. If you havent read it, Harveymoon goes to SkyClan for a while then returns to his Twolegs every day. Every once in a while he stays in his Twolegs' nest. Also i dont want to meed up the fact she is based on my real life cat.... Foxclaw33My talk! 04:50, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Yea it could be like that and I based Jackson off my real cat =P Adderpaw 05:00, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Fox, I can't really read what you put because I haven't actually gotten to that part in the book yet...anyways. I've just started updating the pages and stuff :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 05:05, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Ohh NO! We just told Nightfall something! * Runs in a circle like a crazy person* We're sorry great Nightfall! Oh. I just got it a week ago... I love the cover since its Hardback, i love hardback.... Foxclaw33My talk! 05:11, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I've had for two months I can't believe Stick! "Oh you can't have that tom as a mate he follows another cat" I can't believe him! Adder Speaking of stick..... I stole Bloodclaw's stick a while ago and he didn't notice, i thought he would do this: Foxclaw33My talk! 05:32, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I saw Nightfall's stick before it was beautiful but the alarm went off and I had to run 0.0 it was scary Adderpaw 06:01, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Nightfall has a beatiful stick? JACKPOT! -gets hammer- It's for the alarm >:3Foxclaw33TEEEHEEE o3o Made ya look!! 19:21, January 17, 2011 (UTC)